10 petits défis pour s'amuser
by Nodoka997
Summary: Des défis d'écriture, ça vous tente ? Alors venez jeter un œil !
1. Présentation

Hello !

 **.**

Comme vous pouvez peut-être le constater, le titre de cette fanfiction est exactement le même que celui de **SwordsGirlJackie**. C'est normal, parce que je vais utiliser exactement les mêmes principes qu'elle ! Sauf que ce ne sera pas sur le fandom « One Piece », mais sur le fandom « Web Shows ».

Ce n'est pas par plagiat que je fais quelque chose du même genre (l'auteure a d'ailleurs accepté de réutiliser ce concept, ce dont je ne saurait jamais la remercier assez), mais parce que c'est une très bonne idée qui je pense pourrait fonctionner aussi avec la communauté sympa de ce fandom. J'ai personnellement énormément apprécié de relever des défis moi-même, et le fandom « Web Shows » est assez large pour qu'on puisse se retrouver avec des fanfics sympas.

 **.**

Le principe est simple : je vais présenter 10 défis que vous pouvez choisir de relever si vous le voulez, selon vos envies, vos inspirations, vos motivations. Vous pouvez relever les défis que vous voulez, quand vous voulez il n'y a pas de limite de temps, ni autre chose de ce genre.

Je regrouperai les textes écrits dans la communauté « Yolo de l'amour » (oui, j'aime beaucoup ce titre. Pas vous ?) que vous pouvez mettre en _follow_ si ça vous intéresse. Pour les participant(e)s, ce n'est pas une obligation, mais je propose que vous mettiez des reviews aux autres participant(e)s aux défis. C'est quand même plus sympa, non ?

 **.**

Bon, ensuite, pour faire les défis... Il y a quand même quelques règles à suivre. Rien d'insurmontable, ne vous en faites pas !

Si vous voulez relever un défi, il suffira de préciser le numéro du défi dans le résumé de votre fanfic et de me prévenir par MP ou par review de ces chapitres pour que je sache quelle fic ajouter à la communauté et quand.

Tous les ratings sont acceptés, mais je vous demanderais de mettre des warnings pour prévenir les lecteurs si jamais une ou plusieurs scènes de votre fanfic peuvent choquer.

Tous les pairings sont acceptés, que ce soit yaoi, yuri, hét... J'ai quelques petites réserves sur les ThreeSome (ou plus d'ailleurs xD) mais bon... Pas d'interdits de ce côté-là ! N'oubliez pas les warnings, c'est tout ^^

Je préférerais avoir des textes avec le moins de fautes possibles. Si vous avez tendance à en faire beaucoup, prenez une bêta ! Et si vous n'en avez pas ou n'en trouvez pas, je suis moi-même bêta-lectrice, et je suis un radar à fautes. Il suffit de me demander, ça ne me pose aucun problème ! Essayez aussi d'éviter des persos OOC, mais ça avec le fandom « Web-Shows » c'est pas toujours facile puisque les personnes qui sont derrière leur écran peuvent être l'objet d'interprétations différentes.

Au niveau de la longueur, sauf si c'est précisé dans les défis, c'est comme vous voulez.

 **.**

Il me semble que c'est tout ^^

Intéressé(e)s ? Alors je vous propose de jeter un œil sur les chapitres suivants, qui présentent les défis que vous pouvez tenter de relever !

 **.**

P.S. : Si vous avez des questions ou des précisions à demander, vous pouvez me contacter par MP ou laisser une review avec vos interrogations.


	2. Citations un jour, citations toujours

**Défi n°1 : Citations un jour, citations toujours...**

 **.**

Le premier défi est relativement classique : vous devrez caser dans un OS d'un minimum de 1200 mots au moins deux phrases proposées ci-dessous :

\- _« La vie, ce n'est pas d'attendre que les orages passent, c'est d'apprendre comment danser sous la pluie »_ , de **Sénèque**.

- _« Deux choses sont infinies : l'Univers et la bêtise humaine. Mais en ce qui concerne l'Univers, je n'en ai pas encore acquis la certitude absolue »_ , de **Einstein** (toujours un peu dans la provoc' lui ^^).

\- _« Il faut toujours viser la lune, car même en cas d'échec, on atterrit dans les étoiles »_ , de **Oscar Wilde**.

\- _« Si tu veux connaître quelqu'un, n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit mais regarde ce qu'il fait »_ , de **Dalaï Lama** (j'adore ses citations *^*).

\- _«_ _À_ _l'instant où l'esclave décide qu'il n'est plus esclave, ses chaînes tombent »_ , de **Ghandi**.

\- _« Les avis, c'est comme les trous du cul : tout le monde en a »_ , de **Clint Eastwood** (très raffiné, je sais 8D).

 _\- « Tout change, apparaît et disparaît »_ , de **Bouddha** (oui, rien que lui xD).

 _\- « Un baiser est un morceau d'éternité »_ , de **Pierre Bottero** (JE L'AIME TELLEMENT PUTAIN).

 _\- « L'espoir est un rêve éveillé »_ , de **Aristote** (oui, un deuxième philosophe mais bon chut hein xD).

 _\- « Il est important de nous rappeler que nous avons tous de la magie en nous »_ , de **J.K. Rowling**.

 **.**

Bon, vous avez du choix, pour le coup. J'en ai choisi dix.

Mais j'y peux rien, j'adore les citations ! Et puis comme ça si vous êtes plusieurs à faire ce défi, on est presque sûrs que ce sera très varié ^^ #ExcuseDeMerde


	3. Un prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroblème ?

**Défi n°2 : Un prrrrrrrrrroblème ?**

 **.**

Le deuxième défi est plus difficile : vous devrez écrire un OS en ne mettant pas une seule fois la lettre « r » ! Pas de longueur minimale pour ce défi.

 **.**

SwordsGirlJackie avait fait une version avec un texte sans un seul « i ». Je n'ai jamais réussi xD


	4. Surprise

**Défi n°3 : Surprise !**

 **.**

Comme le titre l'annonce, il faut tenter de mettre dans son histoire un élément, un pairing, une fin... ou autre, auquel le lecteur ne s'attendait pas du tout, pour qu'il soit surpris. Ce n'est pas si facile que ça peut en avoir l'air !

 **.**

Il peut relativement s'agir du même principe que le défi de **SwordsGirlJackie** qui proposait de faire une histoire à chute, mais c'est un peu plus large. Ici, on n'est pas obligé de surprendre le lecteur à la fin, mais on peut le faire n'importe quand !


	5. Imagine your OTP

**Défi n°4 : _Imagine your OTP_**

 **.**

Le concept de base est anglais, comme vous pouvez le constater par le titre, et est très populaire (il me semble que ça peut aussi être appelé _prompt_ mais je ne suis pas sûre) : on donne une base de scénario à un(e) auteur(e) qui imaginera le reste.

Je propose plusieurs scénarios, et si vous faites ce défi, je demande une longueur minimale de 2300 mots. Il n'est pas obligatoire que ce soit un OS, si vous avez une imagination débordante pour pouvez carrément en faire une fic à chapitres ^^

Voici les propositions :

 **1)** Imaginez que personne A a vécu une expérience traumatisante. Personne B va chez elle, mais se fait repousser par personne A, qui refuse d'entraîner personne B dans sa chute. Mais personne B ne peut se résoudre à laisser tomber personne A... _(il peut s'agir aussi bien d'amour que d'amitié ici)_

 **2)** Imaginez que des personnages qui ne se connaissaient pas avant se retrouvent ensembles pour une raison que vous inventerez. Personne ne connaît personne, pas de pairings ou de friendship pré-établis ! Soudain, ils se voient obligés de rester ensembles pour une durée indéterminée. Des relations d'amour/amitié/haine/jalousie/etc se développent...

 **3)** Imaginez que personne A soit très frustrée sexuellement. Personne B se montre très tentante devant personne A sans s'en rendre compte. Après avoir bien chauffé personne A (toujours sans se douter de l'effet qu'elle produit), personne B s'en va. Personne A réagit...

 **4)** Imaginez que personne A soit recherchée par la police (pour des raisons légitimes ou non), et qu'elle se réfugie chez quelqu'un en désespoir de cause. Personne A se rend ensuite compte qu'elle est chez personne B, qui est quelqu'un qu'elle connaît, et doit prendre une décision...

 **5)** Imaginez que plusieurs personnes (plus de deux) se retrouvent pour une soirée arrosée. Trop arrosée. Abrutis par l'alcool et tranquillisés par l'ambiance amicale et bon enfant, ils se lancent des défis et parlent de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce que les mots aillent trop loin, et que chacun découvre que les amis avec lesquels ils sont n'ont pas toujours été très honnêtes...

 **6)** Imaginez que personne A soit très accro à quelque chose. Elle ne veut pas que personne B le sache, parce que c'est une addiction dont elle a honte. Mais elle vient à manquer de réserves et apprend que personne B en a beaucoup...

 **7)** Imaginez que personne A ait arrêté d'être en contact avec personne B sans aucune explication. Inquiète et/ou en colère, personne B va tenter de savoir ce qu'il se passe...

 **8)** Imaginez que personne A tombe dans un autre monde _(UA obligatoire pour celui-là, donc)_. Alors qu'elle est totalement perdue, personne B _(C, D, E... le nombre que vous voulez là)_ semble tout savoir et lui dit qu'elle est là pour l'aider/la sauver...

 **.**

Je pense que huit scénarios, c'est pas mal. Sait-on jamais, l'un peut déjà vous tenter en ce moment-même... ? :)


	6. Des maux pour de simples mots

**Défi n°5 : Des maux pour de simples mots !**

 **.**

Là aussi, le concept est très classique : il vous faudra caser dans un OS ou une fic à chapitres les mots suivants :

« Abandon », « Bredouiller », « Chat », « Défi », « Électrique », « Folie », « Gaga », « Hébété », « Idylle », « Jurer », « Kaléidoscope », « Langue », « Mièvre », « Nonobstant », « Orgie », « Palabres », « Quatre », « Rire », « Sibyllin », « Taureau », « Ultime », « Vindicatif », « What », « Xavier », « Yolo » et « Zèle ».

Bien joué pour ceux qui ont vu les lettres de l'alphabet ^^

Bien sûr, les verbes proposés peuvent être conjugués, et les noms peuvent être légèrement dérivés (« Mièvre » peut se transformer en « Mièvrerie », comme « Vindicatif » peut être mis au féminin, devenant « Vindicative »).

 **.**

Tentés ? Allez, à vos claviers ! xD


	7. Et YouTube te nique nique nique

**Défi n°6 : Et YouTube te nique nique nique...**

 **.**

Ce défi consiste à caser 5 références, citations ou tout simplement allusions à d'autres persos de Web-Shows ! Bien sûr, ça ne compte pas si vous faites une citation de « Salut Les Geeks » dans une fanfic avec SLG, par exemple. D'ailleurs, en parlant de SLG... Les références/citations/allusions à AngelMJ ne fonctionnent pas, parce que ce sont des fanmades de l'œuvre. Ce serait trop facile !

 **.**

Allez, je suis sûre que vous avez pleins d'idées... Mr Yéyé peut avoir de sacrés punchlines, et admirez donc la classe dans les répliques d'Unknown Movies ! Vous pouvez faire de ces trucs !


	8. Amour sans amour

**Défi n°7 : Amour sans amour**

 **.**

Ce défi est simple (à comprendre, hein, pas forcément à écrire) : vous devez écrire l'histoire d'amour d'un ou plusieurs couples sans les mots « Amour », « Cœur », « Passion », « Douceur » ni leurs dérivés ! Il peut s'agir d'un OS ou d'une fic à chapitres avec au minimum 1400 mots.

 **.**

Bah ouais, dire « Je t'aime », c'est ringard xD


	9. Oeuvre caméléon

**Défi n°8 : Œuvre caméléon**

 **.**

Pour ce défi, il faut pouvoir caser dans un OS un paragraphe entier du livre (ou de la fanfic, pourquoi pas) de votre choix ! Mais attention, pas d'un seul bloc : les phrases doivent faire partie intégrante du texte, vous devez vous les réapproprier ! Il ne faut pas que le lecteur se rende compte quelles sont les phrases qui ne viennent pas de vous. Il le saura uniquement parce que vous phrase auront un signe distinctif (elles seront en gras, ou en italique... Ce que vous voulez, du moment que ce soit voyant directement (et éventuellement expliqué au début)).

 **.**

Au moins, y a des matériaux là ! xD


	10. Faire rimer, c'est le pied

**Défi n°9 : Faire rimer, c'est le pied !**

 **.**

Bon, pas la peine d'expliquer celui-là... Si ?

Le concept est simple : que ce soit dans une même phrase (comme dans le titre) ou en deux phrases distinctes, il faut faire ainsi tout le temps de l'OS (ou fic à chapitre, mais là, ça me semble bien difficile ^^). Des rimes partout ! Montrez-moi votre vocabulaire détourné pour faire quelque chose de chantant ! xD

 **.**

Bon, d'accord, ce titre est tout pourri 8D


	11. Crossover initiatique

**Défi n°10 :** **Crossover initiatique**

 **.**

Bon, là, je vais devoir l'expliquer, mon titre. Déjà, il vous faudra imaginer un crossover, avec un ou plusieurs pairings qui ont un perso du fandom « Web-Shows » et sa moitié de l'autre fandom.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi crossover « initiatique » ? Mais mes jeunes amis, c'est très simple ! *parle comme le Prof avec les lunettes de travers* Il faut utiliser un autre univers peu connu. Je m'explique : le but de ce défi serait, en plus de trouver une alchimie entre deux personnes d'un univers différent, de faire découvrir l'autre support utilisé aux lecteurs. Bien sûr, il ne faut pas utiliser un truc que personne ne connaît, mais précisez dans votre résumé que même ceux qui ne connaissent pas le second univers peuvent lire, et pensez à expliquer les particularités de l'autre univers si besoin est, par de petites notes.

Pour que vous ne vous cassiez pas trop la tête en vous demandant si tel ou tel fandom peut fonctionner, je vais tout simplement vous citer les fandoms à ne pas utiliser (dans l'ordre alphabétique pour vous aider) :

\- Avengers (les univers relatifs à Avengers comme Iron Man ou Captain America aussi),

\- Bleach,

\- Doctor Who,

\- Dragon,

\- Dragon Ball (Z)

\- Fairy Tail,

\- Glee,

\- Harry Potter,

\- Hunger Games,

\- Kingdom Hearts,

\- Le Labyrinthe,

\- Le Seigneur des anneaux,

\- Naruto,

\- NCIS,

\- Once Upon A Time,

\- One Piece,

\- Pirates des Caraïbes,

\- Pokémon,

\- Sherlock,

\- Star Wars,

\- Supernatural,

\- Twilight _(l'auriez-vous utilisé si je ne vous l'avais pas interdit, celui-là ? xD)_ ,

\- Vampires Diaries,

\- etVocaloid.

 **.**

Bon, j'ai conscience qu'il peut paraître difficile, celui-là. Mais si vous avez des question et/ou réclamations, n'hésitez pas !


	12. Conclusion

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour les défis !

Et maintenant... Ce dernier chapitre t'est consacré ! Oui oui, c'est bien à toi que je parle !

Tu trouves que franchement, **Nodoka** elle est bien gentille, mais elle s'embête pas à donner des défis à tout le monde comme ça ? Oh, comment elle se gêne pas, l'autre !

Et bien détrompe-toi ! Ici, tu peux me lancer tes propres défis, et même me faire faire un de mes propres défis !

C'est l'heure de la revanche ! *bruit de trompettes au loin*

 **/!\ Je ne garantis par contre pas un rythme de publication rapide /!\**


End file.
